Je t'aime
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Il l'aime et il en souffre. Mais si elle lui mentait depuis toujours ? Resha Tsubaki & Zimra David.
1. Chapitre 1

** Ceci est une fanfiction co-écrite avec Zimra David, avec ma propre fin, le tout écrit par mes propres soins. Elle est assez spéciale, mais je tenais à vous la faire partager. J'espère que vous la lirez jusqu'au bout, et l'apprécierez. Je tiens cependant à vous prévenir que ce qui nous intéressait c'était le Royai, de ce fait l'intrigue autour est… Eh bien bâclée. J'ai essayé d'arranger tout cela, j'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances. Une dernière chose, le caractère des personnages n'est pas si respecté que cela, vous comprendrez en lisant. En ce qui concerne les quelques personnes qui connaissent la fin, aucune allusion là-dessus, s'il vous plaît.**

** Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**FMA ne nous appartient pas.**

* * *

**Tarja Turunen - I walk alone **

* * *

Le soleil était couché depuis un moment déjà, la nuit était quasi-présente sur la ville de Central, la lune et les étoiles étaient cependant cachées par les nuages. Il faisait plutôt frais, mais, ici-bas, un homme n'avait pas froid.

Il allait mal. Il souffrait. Beaucoup. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce sentiment ? Pourquoi envers elle ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Elle était la fille de son maître ! Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, il se devait de la protéger. Il la ferait souffrir si elle venait à connaître ses sentiments.

Tel un lâche, Roy Mustang, le grand alchimiste de flammes, le colonel le plus jeune de l'armée, tentait de l'oublier. Et pas par le moyen le plus noble : ses soirées se résumaient à des nuits dans des bordels. Alcool et filles de joie à volonté. C'était immonde, il le savait pertinemment. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à la sortir de ses pensées. A l'effacer de sa mémoire. A oublier son sourire, faire taire le son de sa voix. Il l'aimait. A en crever. Malheureusement pour lui.

Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa place dans sa vie, tout avait dérapé : il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés, il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas aller la voir et lui avouer son secret. S'il commettait cet acte, elle pleurerait. Jamais il ne souhaitait voir ses si beaux yeux rouges être un jour humidifiés, ruisselants de larmes. Pour son bien, il se tairait. Jamais elle ne saurait. Son secret resterait à jamais enfermé en lui...

Le jeune homme brun entra dans l'un des bordels de sa connaissance, après une journée de travail; il était cependant repassé chez lui pour enfiler une chemise simple ainsi qu'un pantalon. Enfin, cela n'était pas important, puisqu'il n'allait pas les garder bien longtemps. Il attrapa une bouteille d'alcool, avant de se faire accoster par une jeune femme rousse aux yeux bleus. Elle ne lui ressemblait en rien. Voilà sa chance.

Le réveil fut difficile. Mustang se réveilla à nouveau avec une gueule de bois, il était rentré tard chez lui, vers quatre heures du matin... Son réveil affichait onze heures. Il allait à nouveau se faire défoncer par son premier lieutenant... Oh non, pourquoi fallait-il que ses premières pensées de la journée soient pour elle ? Il n'avait probablement pas assez bu la veille. Peu importe, à présent il devait s'en aller travailler, et prendre cette attitude cette attitude professionnelle. Si l'armée faisait de bons soldats, elle n'en faisait pas moins de bons comédiens, en raison des missions d'infiltration. Et il comptait bien abuser de ses talents pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Roy s'habilla rapidement, après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau fraîche, puis se mit en route vers le quartier général sans manger avant, l'alcool de la nuit avait bien pris le soin de lui couper l'appétit. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien compter, de toutes manières. L'air matinal lui remit les idées suffisamment en place pour travailler sans éveiller les moindres soupçons. Il eut d'abord quelques nausées, mais elles passèrent. Bien, tout semblait favorable pour lui aujourd'hui.

En arrivant au bureau, il eut droit à un certain nombre de sermons de son bras droit qu'il écouta sans réel enthousiasme, puis s'assit et soupira devant les rapports. Comment une pile pouvait-elle devenir aussi grosse en une matinée ? Elle le faisait exprès, c'était cela ? Le déclic du revolver collé à sa tempe le dissuada de faire le moindre commentaire, et il se mit tant bien que mal au travail.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye avait enragé en regardant sa montre. Onze heures et demi. Le colonel aurait dû être là depuis au moins trois heures, mais non, Môsieur Mustang préférait traînasser au lit tandis que ses subordonnés se tuaient à la tâche. Décidément, il allait la rendre folle.

Toutefois, on ne la surnommait pas ''l'œil de faucon'' pour rien. Elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son supérieur ces derniers temps. Malgré ses efforts, elle devinait parfaitement qu'il jouait la comédie. Malencontreusement pour lui, ce petit jeu ne marchait pas avec elle. Lorsqu'il était passé près de lui, elle aurait juré avoir senti une odeur d'alcool...

_Si je m'éloigne du droit chemin, tirez sur moi._

Voilà la promesse qu'il lui avait faite faire. Qu'elle se devait de tenir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Pas tout de suite. Il lui fallait en premier chercher un moyen de le sauver. Il était tout à fait stupide et inutile de faire une scène devant tout le monde, la jeune femme agirait ce soir. Elle entendait bien le remettre sur la bonne voix, brutalement si cela s'avérait être nécessaire. Mustang était du genre têtu, il ne fallait pas être doux à son égard lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de situations. Ayant été à son côté durant tant d'années, elle était parfaitement au courant.

* * *

On l'appela peu après son arrivée, de la part du général Milord, l'un de ses supérieurs. Bien entendu, il n'était guère au courant de la raison de cette convocation, ce qui le força encore à plus à aller à sa rencontre.

Prenant soin de cacher sa véritable allure du moment, le grand brun ténébreux frappa deux coups à la porte du bureau du convoquant, avant de faire son entrée et de s'approcher, avec le salut militaire.

« Colonel Mustang, je vous ai appelé car nous avons découvert qu'un traître se trouvait dans votre équipe. Nous n'avons pas réussi à l'identifier, c'est pourquoi je vous demande d'être extrêmement prudent. »

Une taupe parmi ses hommes ? Voyons, cela était tout à faire invraisemblable. Breda, Havoc, Falman, Fuery ou Hawkeye l'aurait trahi, transmettrait des informations aux ennemis, et ce depuis probablement longtemps ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Tous étaient dévoués et fiables, il leur confiait des missions plus confidentielles les unes que les autres, il n'avait jamais senti la moindre sensation de traîtrise parmi eux. Ou bien l'ennemi savait-il bien se dissimuler et le tromper à sa guise ?

La journée passa lentement. Trop lentement à son goût. Roy avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur ces rapports qui s'entassaient toujours un peu plus sur son bureau. Son mal de tête grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour rentrer chez lui, s'allonger puis s'endormir, tout oublier... L'oublier... Comment pourrait-il continuer à aller de l'avant, devenir führer, dans ces conditions ? C'était juste impensable... Et impossible. Il n'en pouvait plus... Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête...

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la femme de ses rêves le surveillait discrètement tout le long de la journée, alors qu'il tentait de s'en sortir avec les papiers. Une fois l'heure de la fin de son service arrivée, ce fut de bon cœur qu'il rentra chez lui, avant de s'affaler sur son canapé. A la tombée de la nuit, d'ici deux heures, il ressortirait... Puis aviserait.

* * *

Les lampadaires venaient de s'allumer dans la ville de Central, capitale d'Amestris. Une jeune femme se tenait non loin d'un appartement, qu'elle fixait depuis un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'objet de son attention en sorte puis marche dans la rue. Elle le suivit, sans se faire remarquer, puis l'aperçut au bras de deux femmes non loin d'un endroit qu'elle qualifierait de mal-famé.

Riza s'approcha d'un pas rapide, ayant parfaitement compris la situation. Les deux prostituées riaient et souriaient comme des idiotes à Mustang, qui semblait à l'ouest. Sans qu'il la voit arriver, elle attira son attention en lui tapotant l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se retourner. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle entra en action.

Un violent coup de poing s'abattit sur la joue de son supérieur, qui vacilla. Les jeunes femmes se mirent à hurler, mais elle les ignora, l'attrapa par le col pour le relever, donna un coup de genou dans son ventre, le frappa à nouveau au visage puis termina avec un coup de coude féroce en-dessous de la nuque, ce qui finit par l'assommer.

« Veuillez m'excuser, » prononça-t-elle à l'attention des deux témoins, avant de le mettre sur son épaule et repartir en direction de son logement. Elle était furieuse. Et elle avait raison de l'être. Penser que c'était une chose pareille qui le rendait tel qui l'était... Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il s'abaisse à un tel niveau ?

Une fois devant la porte de son appartement, Hawkeye se permit de fouiller dans ses poches de manière à trouver ses clés, puis pénétra dans le salon où elle l'allongea grossièrement sur le canapé, elle-même s'installa sur le fauteuil juste en face, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle : de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool, vides ou pleines, se trouvaient dans toutes les pièces. Sa colère augmenta, et elle se permit d'en faire ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune femme blonde prit une caisse, les entassa toutes, qu'elles aient encore du liquide ou pas, puis les jeta dans la poubelle commune. Après quoi, elle remonta, puis se rassit.

Riza le fixa, tout en attendant qu'il se réveille. Vraiment, il faisait pitié à voir. L'air shooté, effondré sur le canapé... Où était le fier Roy Mustang de sa connaissance ? Le grand alchimiste de flammes, destiné à devenir le futur führer ? Faisait-il une rechute à cause d'Ishbal ? Non, sinon quoi il l'aurait fait bien avant. Une petite amie l'aurait largué ? Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait un jour une relation stable et non pas des aventures d'une nuit...

Une heure passa. Puis deux. Roy ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal... Que faisait-il, allongé ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il chez lui ? Que s'était-il passé ? Lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière de l'abat-jour, son sang se glaça. Il _la_ vit. _Elle_. Que faisait-elle ici ? Les images des coups qu'elle lui avait infligées lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'eut d'autres options que de tenter d'agir en chef.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, lieutenant, d'agresser un supérieur de la sorte ? Je vous préviens...

- Je ne faisais que tenir ma promesse, monsieur, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cinglante. Si vous tenez tellement à mourir, vous êtes bien parti. Au fait, pas la peine de chercher les bouteilles, je m'en suis occupé. »

Il remarqua que ces dernières avaient disparu, ce qui lui arracha un juron. Hawkeye était furieuse, il le entait. Néanmoins il n'avait pas envie d'être gentil, compréhensible. Il en avait assez.

« De toutes façons, vous êtes jalouse, j'ai de la compagnie, alors que vous, vous êtes seule !

- Des prostituées ! Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous dites ? N'allez pas là où je ne peux pas vous suivre, je vous en prie ! »

Ils se défièrent encore plusieurs minutes du regard, puis elle finit par se lever, excédée. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce puis s'arrêta quelques instants, et prononça, d'une voix plus calme :

« Ce serait embêtant que vous mourriez maintenant. »

Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte, le laissant dans le néant. C'était censé vouloir dire quoi, cette phrase ? Sa tête lui faisait trop mal pour réfléchir... Malgré son énervement, il se rendormit... Dans un sommeil sans rêve...

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, vers dix heures. Il allait être encore en retard, une nouvelle fois, mais cela était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il n'arriverait pas à lui faire face... Elle avait osé le frapper, le sermonner, le priver de sa soirée ! Si elle tenait tant à l'aider, elle n'avait qu'à remplacer les autres ce soir-là ! Mais qu'elle ne tente pas de l'aider à s'en sortir de cette manière.

Mustang mit du temps à se préparer, tout en prenant le temps d'examiner son œil au beurre noir. Il arriva au bâtiment de l'armée peu avant midi, l'air repoussant, faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit. Celui-ci grogna intérieurement lorsque Fuery se précipita vers lui, comme si l'heure était grave... Bordel, mais il ne pouvait pas passer une journée tranquille, pour une fois ?

« Colonel, quelque chose d'important s'est déroulé. »

Roy le fixa de ses yeux noirs, l'incitant à poursuivre, sans cacher pour autant son humeur de chien. D'ailleurs, où se trouvait Black Hayate ? Mais pourquoi se souciait-il de ce détail ? De _son_ chien...

« Le second lieutenant Havoc a été agressé hier soir, à minuit, à l'ouest de la ville, il se trouve à l'hôpital. »

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris et révolté. Qui avait osé toucher à son subordonné ? Le coupable avait bien intérêt à payer... Il s'occuperait personnellement de cette affaire, cela lui changerait les idées. Pourtant, le comportement de Fuery lui annonça qu'il n'en avait pas fini. Ses yeux noirs le forcèrent à poursuivre son rapport, auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

« Il a annoncé que son agresseur ressemblait vaguement au lieutenant Hawkeye... Elle est en garde-à-vue. »

S'il s'y attendait, à celle-là... Mustang écarquilla les yeux. C'était juste impensable. Et impossible. Lui-même habitait du côté est de la ville, il fallait au moins trente minutes en voiture pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la ville... De plus, Hawkeye était chez lui à cette heure-là... Repenser à cette entrevue l'exaspéra, il chassa ces pensées puis se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Quand bien même leur relation rencontrait certains problèmes, il avait promis à son maître de la protéger... Il finirait bien par trouver un moyen de l'innocenter.

Mustang entra dans la salle d'observation, où il était possible de voir l'interrogatoire entre l'accusé et un militaire à travers un miroir sans teint et un système d'écoute. Son lieutenant se tenait droit, fier, regardait son interlocuteur dans les yeux sans ciller.

« Vous êtes censée savoir ce qu'il en court de mentir, lieutenant Hawkeye. Le lieutenant Havoc a clairement révélé qu'il vous avait vu l'agresser.

- Ce que le lieutenant a vu, c'est une silhouette me ressemblant vaguement.

- Où vous trouviez-vous, à cette heure-là ?

- A l'est de la ville.

- Qu'y faisiez-vous ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour le prouver ? »

L'alchimiste de flammes serra les mâchoires. Si elle donnait son nom, cela risquait de le compromettre, son secret sur son alcoolisme et ses divertissements risquerait d'être dévoilé... De plus, ils penseraient tous qu'ils entretenaient une liaison...

« Non. »

Il écarquilla des yeux, puis soupira. Elle ne l'avait pas nommé... Mais pourquoi le couvrait-elle ? Serait-ce à cause de cette promesse, comme quoi elle le suivrait jusqu'en Enfer ? Pourquoi aller aussi loin ? Elle risquait la prison...

« Que faites-vous, en dehors de vos heures de travail ?

- Je reste chez moi, ou je fais des courses.

- Vous ne sortez pas ?

- Non.

- Vous n'avez jamais personne pour affirmer vos faits et gestes... Vous êtes quelqu'un de seul, lieutenant. »

A cette phrase, Riza crispa ses mains. Le colonel ne pouvait pas supporter de voir tout cela... Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme l'enfoncer plus encore. D'un geste de la main, il donna quelques coups à la porte pour faire venir le militaire. Celui-ci vint dans la salle d'observation puis ferma soigneusement la porte.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, colonel Mustang ?

- Je viens confirmer l'alibi du lieutenant Hawkeye. Je l'ai vue hier soir, à l'est de la ville, peu avant minuit. »

L'homme aux cheveux châtains le considéra un moment, puis il se rappela qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir... Quel abruti, si jamais il le remarquait... Fort heureusement, son haleine ne trahissait pas la moindre goutte d'alcool, il n'avait que très peu bu la veille, grâce à la jeune femme blonde... Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se perdre de cette façon.

« Très bien, que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

- Je me promenais.

- Qu'avez-vous fait avec le lieutenant ?

- Nous avons parlé. »

L'homme tapota son carnet avec son crayon, tout en le fixant. L'avait-il cru ? Le beau brun en perdition l'espérait...

« Et d'où vous vient cette blessure à l'œil ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire. »

Mustang arborait l'espoir que ses paroles étaient convaincantes... Le militaire retourna dans la salle d'interrogatoire, se rassit en face de l'accusée au don du tir, puis la fixa intensément.

« Quelle est votre relation avec le colonel Mustang ? »

L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise. Qu'est-ce que... Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'ils entretenaient une quelconque liaison ? Mince... Il aurait dû mesurer l'impact de ses mots avant de parler...

« Strictement professionnelle.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avez-vous parlé hier ?

- Je l'ai croisé par hasard.

- Vraiment ? Personnellement, je ne le pense pas. Je pense aussi que c'est vous qui l'avez cogné au visage. Puis-je vous demander vos raisons ? »

Riza resta silencieuse, tout en soutenant le regard de l'homme. Roy serra les poings, puis frappa à nouveau à la porte pour le faire venir. Quel idiot... Cette fois, il valait mieux réfléchir... Utiliser son cerveau s'avérait être une tâche plutôt difficile, pourtant la situation se trouvait être grave.

« Je suis venu confirmer l'alibi du lieutenant, pas pour que vous posiez des questions insensées.

- Les relations supérieur-subordonné sont fréquentes, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que vous couchiez ensemble.

- C'est totalement stupide ! Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais confirmé cet alibi si nous entretenions une liaison ? »

L'homme châtain le considéra un instant qui lui parut une éternité, puis il arriva à une conclusion.

« Je peux être sûr que vous ne couchez pas ensemble, votre carrière vous importe beaucoup plus. »

Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, l'autre retourna vers l'interrogée, toujours assise et droite.

« Bien, je viens d'obtenir confirmation que vous ne couchiez pas ensemble... J'aurais un autre sujet à aborder à présent. »

Les yeux rouges de la jeune femme ne lâchaient pas le soldat à l'uniforme bleu marine, qui prit son crayon ainsi que son carnet en main.

« Que savez-vous de François Gravier ? »

L'expression de Riza changea totalement. Elle sembla surprise, ainsi que paniquée. Des yeux reflétant une lueur étrange trahissaient ses émotions. Elle reprit cependant son assurance, ainsi que sa voix ferme.

« Nous étions fiancés, il est mort il y a deux ans. »

Roy crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Hawkeye... Avait été fiancée ? Et il n'en avait jamais rien su. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer non plus, à la mort de son amant. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas confié ses peines ? Il l'aurait écoutée, il l'aurait soutenue.

Une vérité flagrante le frappa : elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle ne l'avait jamais cru. Si cela n'en était pas la preuve...

« Voyons, commença le militaire, inutile de jouer avec moi, nous savons très bien qu'il est vivant. »

Les yeux d'une couleur rougeâtre de sa subordonnée s'écarquillèrent, ses lèvres tremblèrent. Ses barrières, sa coquille, que personne n'avait jamais réussi à briser, venaient de s'écrouler ainsi, d'un seul coup. Quel était donc cet homme qui avait réussi à la conquérir à ce point ? A gagner son coeur ?

« M... Mais... C'est impossible. J'ai tenu son corps dans mes bras, je vous assure qu'il est mort. »

Si l'armée faisait de bons comédiens, qu'ils aient un tel niveau était tout simplement invraisemblable. Serait-ce possible qu'elle dise la vérité ? Qu'elle pense que cet homme soit mort ?

« François Gravier, terroriste, ayant disparu de la circulation durant deux ans, a récemment refait surface. Vous savez ce qu'il en coûte d'être complice, lieutenant.

- N... Non, vous devez faire erreur... François n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais... Et il est mort... J'ai vu son corps... »

L'homme qui l'interrogeait ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Elle n'agissait que trop bien... Pourtant, elle était la coupable idéale : toujours seule, ancienne petite amie de l'homme recherché...

Mustang se sentait démoli. Comme si on venait de lui planter un poignard dans le cœur. Et que son assassin était _elle_. Cela faisait trop de révélations d'un seul coup... Il ne pouvait le supporter... Tant pis, il fuyait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de participer à cette scène plus longtemps. Il le savait depuis longtemps, mais on lui exposait la vérité trop violemment : jamais elle ne l'aimerait...

Il se rendit à l'accueil, puis prit sa journée. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Oublier.

* * *

**L'histoire est publiée plus tôt, car je doute de ma disponibilité lundi. Le chapitre deux arrivera avant le week-end prochain, puis le rythme du lundi sera repris, je ne serai pas là du 27 au 6 mars. Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Within Temptation - Memories

* * *

**

C'était tout simplement impossible. Cet homme lui mentait. François Gravier était mort. Mort et enterré. Jamais plus elle ne le reverrait. Pourquoi enfonçait-il le couteau dans la plaie ? Pourquoi essayait-il de lui faire croire qu'il était toujours présent dans ce monde ? C'était beaucoup trop douloureux d'entretenir de faux espoirs… Pitié, faites qu'il se taise… Qu'il laisse les fantômes du passé se reposer en paix…

Riza se sentait toute bizarre. Toutes ses barrières, ses coquilles protectrices avaient été brisées à l'appel de ce simple nom. Son fiancé, mort deux ans auparavant, auquel elle pouvait encore douloureusement penser… Elle avait tenté de se trouver un autre objectif, d'aller de l'avant, sans pour autant l'oublier, l'effacer de sa mémoire. Elle désirait juste parvenir à penser à lui sans pour autant pleurer.

François Gravier… Prononcer ces deux mots lui faisait repasser sa mort dans sa tête. C'était un accident de voiture. Un routier avait trop bu et, avec son gros camion, était rentré dans le véhicule de son fiancé. Il faisait nuit, il n'avait pas vu l'engin arriver, les phares étaient éteints. A en croire le peu de témoins, cela fut un crash tout à fait horrible. Pourtant, cette horreur-là n'était rien comparée à l'appel qu'elle avait reçu, venant de la morgue. La jeune femme avait réellement cru que son cœur s'était arrêté, à l'annonce de l'identification du corps. Elle en avait fait tomber son téléphone. Puis avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps des jours durant.

Le pire fut la reconnaissance du corps. Elle s'était carrément jetée dessus, l'avait pris dans ses bras en pleurant, ne pouvant supporter cette vision, comme si tout cela avait pu le ramener. Mais il n'en fut rien. Son corps était resté froid. Froid comme de la glace. Ses yeux reflétaient toujours ce vide, sans même chercher à le remplir. C'était trop tard, la Faucheuse avait emporté son âme pour ne jamais la rendre.

Toutefois, parmi son équipe, personne ne fut jamais au courant. Elle avait tenté de son mieux pour cacher son désarroi. Tous avaient une mission particulière : aider Mustang à atteindre le sommet. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser ses problèmes personnels les entraver. Ils perdraient sans doute tous leur temps à la soutenir, la réconforter, car ils étaient de véritables amis. Il ne fallait pas, justement. Ils avaient suffisamment de travail pour ne pas se laisser encombrer par ce genre d'embêtement. Tant pis s'ils lui reprochaient de ne pas leur avoir fait confiance. De toutes manières, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la confiance. Elle les croyait tous, bien sûr. Mais cela dépassait leur champ d'action.

Mustang semblait d'ailleurs participer à la scène. A présent, il était au courant. Lui en voudrait-il ? Elle osait espérer que non. Plus que tout, l'ancien disciple de son maître était compréhensif. Il lui reprocherait certes un peu de ne pas lui avoir confié ses peines, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il tenterait de la consoler. Néanmoins, pouvait-elle en être sûre à ce point ? Son supérieur n'allait pas la mieux du monde… Et tout cet alcool… Riza aimerait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête… Elle qui s'était toujours félicitée de pouvoir lire ses pensées ne le comprenait plus. Comme si les bouteilles qu'il s'enfilait brouillaient son esprit, le rendant ainsi illisible. Même à cet instant, elle continuait à se soucier de lui. Décidément…

L'homme menant l'interrogatoire ouvrit un dossier et lui présenta des photographies. Son organe vital sembla s'arrêter. Puis, après un certain temps de choc, des questions envahirent son esprit :

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui montrait-il ces images ? Pourquoi François y figurait-il ? Pourquoi était-il toujours vivant ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

Ils allaient se marier… Trois mois et deux jours plus tard, précisément. Riza pensait qu'il avait foi en elle. Dans ce cas, pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, celle-ci commençait à lui faire mal… Et il fallait que ce militaire en rajoute…

« Voici des photographies prises il y a un mois à West City. Le photographe s'est bien sûr fait tuer suite à ces clichés, par François Gravier lui-même. Ne prétendez pas qu'il est encore mort, voilà la preuve du contraire. »

D'une main tremblante, Hawkeye saisit délicatement l'une des images, puis passa son doigt sur le visage de son ancien amant, la bouche entrouverte et tremblante elle aussi. Ces traits, ces yeux… C'était lui, aucun doute. Pourquoi disait-il qu'il avait commis des attentats terroristes ? Il n'aurait jamais pu faire cela… Le François qu'elle connaissait était doux, gentil…

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tout paraissait sombre, emmêlé. Elle voulait une réponse. Mais qui la lui donnerait ?

Une chose fut certaine dans son esprit, à présent : puisque personne ne lui répondrait, il lui fallait chercher par elle-même.

« J… Je ne savais rien… »

* * *

Riza ressortit de la salle une heure plus tard, toute chamboulée. Elle avait été relevée de ses fonctions jusqu'à la date du procès, deux semaines plus tard. Ce fut dans un état second qu'elle rentra chez elle, où les aboiements de son chien à la fourrure noire et blanche la ramenèrent à la réalité.

Ses pensées tournaient toujours autour de François. S'il ne lui avait rien dit, c'était forcément pour une bonne raison. Celle-ci justifierait aussi ses actes, sans doute… S'il était réellement un terroriste, alors elle le retrouverait et lui demanderait pourquoi. Elle ne se questionnait cependant pas uniquement sur cela, mais aussi sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Malgré tous ces événements, l'aimait-elle toujours ? Ce fut la cause de son état second. Tout son esprit, son être était concentré sur la réponse à cette question. Sur ces blessures toujours ouvertes après deux ans d'existence. Sur le fait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le détester, ne serait-ce qu'à augmenter sa curiosité, sa soif de savoir. Plus que tout, elle désirait le retrouver, et lui poser cette question : ''pourquoi ?''

''Vous êtes seule'' avait dit ce soldat chargé de l'interroger. Oui, elle était seule, et alors ? Depuis qu'il était parti, la jeune femme blonde n'avait plus noué de lien avec personne. Elle s'était uniquement concentrée sur son travail, sans autre occupation extérieure. Son temps libre était utilisé dans les commissions, le nettoyage ou le repos. Il lui était certes arrivé une ou deux fois de sortir avec l'équipe afin de prendre un verre, mais ce fut tout. Au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, non plus. Elle était une personne solitaire sans pour autant s'en plaindre.

Riza reposa Black Hayate au sol, sur ses pattes, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, décidée, une fois la nuit tombée. Elle retira son éternelle barrette rouge assortie à ses yeux, ôta son uniforme militaire pour enfiler un chemisier blanc accompagné d'une longue jupe noire. Elle attrapa une veste au passage, puis sortit de son habitation. S'il se situait dans la ville, alors elle le trouverait. Et ils seraient enfin réunis…

La jeune femme de l'armée marcha longtemps à travers la capitale d'Amestris, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait même pas où chercher. Ses pas la dirigèrent tout de même vers des lieux où elle n'avait jamais reposer les pieds un jour… Des endroits débordant de souvenirs, qu'elle s'était juré de laisser derrière elle, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu. Juste au moment où elle commençait à aller mieux, il fallait qu'il refasse surface… Qu'on lui remette cette histoire dans le crâne.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant leur ancien appartement. D'autres gens devaient y habiter à présent… Des êtres humains avec une histoire totalement différente. Elle avait déménagé car elle ne pouvait plus supporter cet environnement, cette présence qui ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés… Elle avait déménagé plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, et n'avait plus bougé depuis.

Riza contempla l'immeuble encore quelques longues minutes qui semblèrent comme suspendues dans le temps, avant de décider d'avancer. François n'était pas là, il ne serait jamais revenu dans un tel endroit… Avait-il souffert autant qu'elle ? A quoi avait-il bien pu penser ces deux dernières années ? Pensait-il à elle, à ce moment-même ? Essayait-il de la contacter, de la retrouver ? Elle ne savait pas… Elle ne savait rien. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir toucher son visage encore une fois…

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant l'air nocturne lui caresser les joues, le cou, soulever ses longs cheveux blonds… Ce vent lui donna l'impression durant un instant que c'étaient les mains de son ancien fiancé… Son cœur battit à ce moment-là plus vite, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux pour se retrouver à nouveau seule. Cela lança un appel aux larmes, qui paraissaient sur le point de couler, or elle les retint. Quelle idée que de pleurer en public… Elle le retrouverait, elle en était certaine.

Son visage afficha un petit sourire triste lorsqu'elle arriva devant un bar populaire. C'était leur lieu de rencontre. Un endroit tout à fait banal, mais qui renvoyait un nombre incalculable de souvenirs, qui ne tardèrent pas à refaire surface. Elle les chassa, l'heure n'était pas à se donner en spectacle.

A cette heure, il y avait une certaine foule. Décidément, il était aussi fréquenté qu'à l'époque de leur rencontre, voire même plus. Riza inspira profondément avant d'entrer, puis se frayer discrètement un chemin parmi les clients qui discutaient, buvaient, dansaient au rythme de la musique qui était diffusée. L'ambiance était toujours aussi joyeuse, décidément. Elle souhaiterait l'être aussi… Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, puis, sans réfléchir, commanda la même boisson qu'elle avait l'habitude de boire dans le temps.

Elle porta le liquide froid à ses lèvres, son regard perdu dans le vide. Qu'espérait-elle, au juste ? C'était stupide d'être venue ici. Elle n'obtiendrait rien. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle là ? Elle était idiote. Elle avait voulu se raccrocher à un faible espoir, alors qu'elle commençait à peine à s'en sortir… Elle était en train de préparer sa chute… Et elle serait rude. Mortelle ? Si seulement elle avait pu connaître l'étendue des dégâts avant l'acte…

Le premier lieutenant de l'armée d'Amestris ferma les yeux quelques instants, avant de sentir une présence. Puis une voix. Une voix qu'elle avait attendue durant longtemps. Qu'elle n'avait même pas espérée entendre à nouveau, un jour. Ce soir-là, spécialement. Sur le moment, elle fut immobilisée.

« Riza ? »

Non. C'était impossible. Les miracles n'existaient pas, cela n'était pas un cas à part. Il fallait pourtant une exception qui confirme la règle… Serait-ce donc ce signe, cet espoir tant attendu qui avait été désigné pour cette fonction ?

Riza se retourna lentement, la main tenant son verre était prise de tremblements, elle l'aurait lâché si elle n'était pas appuyée au comptoir. Elle eut la sensation en l'espace d'un instant que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser en raison du nombre incroyable d'informations y circulant à cet instant-même. Quelques larmes seraient coulées si elle ne possédait pas une certaine maîtrise d'elle-même. Même en période d'événements inattendus, elle se devait d'être en mesure de se contrôler un minimum.

Ce fut ainsi que le lieutenant Hawkeye vit son interlocuteur, cette fois son verre se défit de l'emprise de sa main, fort heureusement il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de la surface lisse du comptoir, ce qui l'empêchait de se briser ou de renverser son contenu dessus.

Quelques fois, durant ce cycle nommé vie, des êtres se rencontrent et se lient. Il est parfois voulu qu'ils soient séparés, et rarement, ils ont le privilège de se voir une nouvelle fois…

« François… »

Il y eut un instant où le temps, le monde, l'univers sembla s'arrêter. Les yeux rouges de la jeune femme étaient rivés sur le nouvel arrivant. Ces cheveux blond terne, ces yeux bleus, ce visage… Aucun doute. Il s'agissait bien de son ancien fiancé, en chair et en os. Ce dernier la fixait tout autant, d'un air qui paraissait aussi hébété que le sien. Leurs yeux aux couleurs opposées se rencontraient une fois de plus, alors que tout semblait perdu.

Riza entrouvrit la bouche, pourtant aucun son ne sortit. Elle avait tout un tas de choses à lui demander. Mais les mots ne lui venaient pas. Toutes ces phrases se bousculaient entre elles, cherchaient à sortir la première, sans laisser la place aux autres, pour obtenir satisfaction d'abord.

A vrai dire, elle avait souvent rêvé cette scène. Celle où François ne serait en réalité pas mort, mais vivant, caché. Ils se seraient retrouvés par pur hasard, dans un lieu familier. Il lui aurait expliqué les raisons de ses actes, et elles auraient été tout à fait valables. Puis leur mariage aurait finalement eu lieu, ils vivraient heureux pour l'éternité. Qu'une belle vie que voilà. Après sa disparition, elle avait cru qu'elle n'y avait pas droit à cause de ses pêchés, en particulier Ishbal. Si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait pas tué ce peuple innocent qui n'avait pas mérité qu'on les extermine ainsi. Or, tout cela avait été une machination de Père afin de créer une Pierre Philosophale plus grande, plus puissante encore. Fort heureusement, il n'était plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il était.

C'était trop dur, elle n'y arriverait pas. S'il savait à quel point elle aimerait le lui demander… Ne pourrait-il pas lui parler ? Lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, de son cerveau désespéré à le retrouver ce soir, plus fortement que les autres ? Lui-même semblait incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Décidément, ils avaient l'air malin, tous les deux…

Riza tenta de se calmer, ce qui fut bien sûr peine perdue. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus son cœur battait vite, bientôt elle allait fondre en larmes et se jeter dans ses bras, s'ils n'étaient pas une simple illusion. Elle ne voulait pas refléter une image pareille, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver…

« Pourquoi ? » réussit-elle au final à demander, d'une voix quelque peu brisée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme pour appuyer ses propos, justifier son sérieux, sa sincérité. Si seulement il savait…

François parut un peu surpris, puis esquissa un petit sourire qui lui donna l'impression de faire exploser l'organe à l'origine de l'amour. Il n'était pas irréel… Il se tenait véritablement devant elle… Et il lui souriait… Ainsi, on lui accordait cette chance de pouvoir réparer les pots cassés ? De pouvoir le tenir encore une fois dans ses bras, se sentir à nouveau femme et protégée à ses côtés ? Elle en avait plus qu'assez de paraître insensible, froide, autoritaire et tout ce qui allait avec à longueur de journée… Elle désirait vivre, et pour de vrai.

Contre toute attente, son ancien amant la prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui comme si elle allait s'échapper. D'abord surprise, Hawkeye finit par poser sa tête contre son torse. Elle entendait le son des battements de son cœur. Sa respiration régulière soufflait dans sa nuque. Il était là… Il était de retour… Ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés…

« Pardon… murmura-t-il. C'était l'unique moyen de te protéger… »

De la protéger ? Mais de quoi ? A cet instant précis, son esprit fut encore plus embrouillé que jamais. Y avait-il un nouveau complot au sein de l'armée ? Allait-il y avoir une nouvelle guerre ? D'autres personnes allaient-elles mourir ? Une sensation de terreur s'empara d'elle. Que se passait-il donc ? Les homonculi n'étaient-ils donc pas la seule menace majeure envers ce pays qu'était Amestris ?

De plus, comment François avait-il eu la possibilité d'obtenir des informations de cette ampleur ? Aurait-il infiltré un réseau depuis un certain temps ? Pourquoi le lui avait-il toujours caché ? Il ne lui faisait donc aucunement confiance ? Cette pensée la pétrifia plus que tout. Ne l'aimait-il donc pas ? Elle était forte, elle aurait pu l'aider. Ils auraient pu disparaître ensemble, mourir tous les deux dans cet accident de voiture.

Il resserra son étreinte, ce qui la surprit. Aurait-il compris ses sentiments, ses idées à ce moment-là ? Toutefois, il n'avait aucune idée de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser… Savait-il à quel point elle avait pleuré ? Les séquelles actuelles ? Avait-il seulement idée de l'impact de sa mort dans sa courte vie ? A vingt-cinq ans, on est encore faible… Elle avait dû s'endurcir plus que tout le monde de manière à survivre… Elle s'était forgé un nom que tous craignaient à présent. L'évocation de l'œil du faucon créait des envieux ainsi que des fuyards. Ne serait-ce qu'à Ishbal, nombre de soldats se rassuraient entre eux en se murmurant : l'œil de faucon veille sur nous.

Mais qui était donc cet individu ? Une femme. A l'allure fière et forte. Mais que se passerait-il en creusant, en allant voir plus profond que la surface ? Seul Gravier avait réussi à voir au plus profond d'elle-même… Et à l'aimer comme elle l'était.

« Viens, allons ailleurs, je vais tout t'expliquer, » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Riza se raidit. Lui accordait-il donc sa confiance, au final ? Elle acquiesça, puis il desserra son étreinte, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose. De ses sentiments. La raison pour laquelle elle l'avait attendu tout ce temps. Pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi en le voyant. Pourquoi le son de sa voix lui procurait un bien immense. La cause pour laquelle elle avait l'intention de disparaître à son tour, pour ainsi le rejoindre.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

* * *

Ce fut avec un mal de tête inimaginable que Roy se réveilla ce soir-là. Comme un lâche, il s'était enfui dans l'un de ces bordels durant l'après-midi. En fin d'après-midi, il était rentré tant bien que mal chez lui, sous le regard surpris et dégoûté des passants. Ce genre de choses se faisait la nuit, or il s'en fichait… Il désirait uniquement que tout s'arrête… Et rentre dans l'ordre. Qu'il puisse enfin être tranquille… S'il avait ne serait-ce que la possibilité d'effacer ses sentiments, il les supprimerait de sa mémoire et de son cœur immédiatement, avant de faire une bêtise… Et une grosse.

Mais qui contrôle le destin ? Certainement pas lui. Tous sont des pantins manipulés par une entité inconnue… Qui précisément ? Cela restait un mystère entier pour le monde entier.

Le grand colonel Mustang se trouvait donc allongé sur son canapé, couvert de courbatures en raison de sa mauvaise posture de sommeil. Il se mit tant bien que mal en position assise, une main sur la moitié de son beau visage défiguré par les coups de sa subordonnée au tempérament de feu. Il ne lui en voulait pas tant que cela de l'avoir frappé… C'était juste… Qu'il ne parvenait pas à se pardonner lui-même. Pour ce qu'il ressentait. Pour ce qu'il faisait.

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone, ce qui accentua fortement son mal de tête, cela ne manqua bien sûr pas de le faire grogner. La main lente, il attrapa le combiné et marmonna un allô. Ah, chouette, il s'agissait de la caserne… Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient, encore ?

« Colonel, nous sommes désolés de vous déranger alors que vous n'êtes pas en service, mais nous avons une mission de la plus haute urgence à vous attribuer, à exécuter tout de suite. Nous avons localisé François Gravier, le terroriste recherché. Vous avez pour ordre de le tuer. »

On lui indiqua sa position tandis que le brun ténébreux plissait des yeux. Le tuer… S'il le tuait… Hawkeye allait le haïr. Plus que tout. Il aurait à ce moment-là définitivement failli à la protéger. Il la ferait pleurer. Ou peut-être la défendrait-il en la séparant de cet homme…

Mais si elle était coupable ? Après tout, il avait parfaitement entendu ce qui avait été dit à l'interrogatoire… La jeune femme représentait la complice idéale… Et cette phrase, qu'elle avait prononcée, la veille, lorsqu'elle se trouvait chez lui… ''Ce serait embêtant que vous mouriez maintenant''. Il se demandait sans arrêt ce que cela signifiait… Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé la réponse. Sans doute était-il utile dans leurs projets…

Durant quinze ans, elle lui aurait donc menti. Elle ne lui aurait alors jamais fait confiance. Elle le détestait. Alors il la haïrait en retour.

* * *

**Pas de nouveau chapitre avant lundi 8 mars, je pars en vacances. J'espère être agréablement surprise à mon retour…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir cinq reviews pour le précédent chapitre, je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu autant. Prêts à exploser le record ?**

* * *

**Within Temptation - World of Make Believe**

**

* * *

**

Roy se leva, pourtant sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir, il lui fallut un certain nombre de minutes avant de parvenir à conserver un certain équilibre. Sa décision était prise, il exécuterait cette mission. Il mettrait fin aux jours de cet homme. De celui que Hawkeye aimait… Même avec sa lâcheté, il n'espérait pas la récupérer en contre-partie. Quand bien même elle lui ait menti, il ne pourrait jamais faire cela… Vraiment ?

On lui avait précisé à travers le téléphone qu'une personne avait été vue à ses côtés… Sans doute _elle_… Elle serait donc réellement coupable. Cette promesse, sa loyauté, tout n'aurait donc été que mensonge ? En réalité, c'était cela qui était le plus douloureux… Savoir qu'elle l'avait trompé depuis toujours. Que celle sur qui il s'était appuyée durant les périodes difficiles, comme à la mort de Maes, ne l'avait fait que pour accomplir sa mission initiale. Elle n'était même pas ne serait-ce qu'une amie.

Une réalité flagrante s'imposa face à lui : il était seul. Le colonel Roy Mustang était seul. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne, même pas celle qu'il aimait, puisqu'elle jouait avec sa foi, ses sentiments depuis le départ. Le monde était injuste. Et cruel. Ou bien étaient-ce les êtres humains ? Cela faisait partie de leur nature, de toutes façons, de tromper les autres pour leur seul intérêt. La valeur humaine n'existait pas, cela n'était qu'un leurre pour les plus faibles. Et dans la nature, seuls les forts survivaient. Cette vérité était tout simplement écrasante. Pourtant, Mustang n'avait pas envie de se faire écraser. Ou du moins pas par _elle_. Il retrouverait sa dignité, et à ce moment-là elle s'en mordrait les doigts.

La nuit était assez avancée, il devait être dans les environs de minuit, une heure du matin. Le grand brun ténébreux n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas songé à regarder l'heure, même s'il portait sa montre d'argent d'alchimiste d'Etat à son côté. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir l'heure. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Cela n'était qu'une invention futile de l'homme pour maîtriser le temps. Or, personne n'en avait la capacité. Peu importent nos efforts, il glisserait toujours à travers nos doigts. Les siens arboraient déjà ses éternels gants blancs brodés au fil rouge, lequel représentait un cercle de transmutation sur chaque dos de ses mains. Un petit frottement, et des flammes jaillissaient. En fonction de la vitesse, cela pouvait être une misérable étincelle autant qu'une immense explosion. Le tout était de garder le contrôle, plus que tout.

Une petite brise s'opposa à lui, glissa à travers ses cheveux d'ébène, il n'y fit pas attention. Seul son objectif occupait la totalité de son esprit à cet instant précis. Il avait décidé de se rendre à l'endroit désigné à pied, il ne savait pas très bien conduire, et avec son taux d'alcool dans le sang, il mourrait avant de tuer son assaillant. Quelle ironie, dirions-nous. Non, son heure n'avait pas encore sonné. Il comptait vivre encore longtemps.

Roy arriva enfin à la cachette de Gravier. C'était une petit maison dans un endroit plutôt vide, cela faisait des témoins en moins. Les choses lui étaient facilitées, il se trouvait devant le seuil de la porte, avec elle. Ils s'embrassaient. Il ravala une bouffée de colère puis s'approcha d'eux, silencieusement.

* * *

Riza savait, à présent. François tentait de déstabiliser des membres haut-placés corrompus. Ceux-ci s'en prenaient à lui en lui attribuant l'étiquette de terroriste. Il n'était donc pas quelqu'un de mauvais… Comment avait-elle pu douter, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, de lui ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser ces membres de l'armée tromper son jugement ? Elle seule devrait pouvoir en décider…

Elle l'aimait. Plus que tout. Elle se demandait tout le temps comment elle avait pu vivre deux ans sans lui. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas disparaître à son tour pour l'aider. Il avait précisé que si elle souhaitait lui venir en aide, le mieux serait qu'elle conserve son poste, et puisse surveiller les choses de l'intérieur. Bien sûr, elle avait accepté.

François remarqua la présence de l'intrus avant Hawkeye, puis rompit leur baiser, gardant son air d'amant qu'il savait si bien exploiter, et qui s'avérait plus qu'utile envers elle… Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle était stupide, comme femme… Mais elle pouvait s'avérer être utile.

« Riza… Tu m'aideras ?

- Oui… Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi.

- Même si tu dois te salir les mains ?

- Les détails m'importent peu.

- Alors tue-le. »

La jeune femme aux yeux rouges se retourna et se pétrifia à la vue de son supérieur. Cependant, son cœur prit le dessus, et elle se positionna devant son amant, tout en brandissant son arme vers le colonel. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi. Or, à présent qu'elle s'était arrêtée, l'homme aux yeux noirs en joue, elle ne parvenait pas à aller plus loin. Il le fallait, pourtant, sinon il le tuerait. Et elle se retrouverait à nouveau toute seule.

D'un autre côté, elle ne pourrait pas le tuer. Même s'il n'avait pas encore atteint le sommet de la hiérarchie suite à la défaite de Bradley et de Père, il le pouvait encore. Ce serait même plus facile dorénavant. Si elle le tuait, jamais on ne pourrait l'appeler führer ou généralissime. Il y aurait écrit sur sa tombe : Colonel Roy Mustang, 1884 – 1915. Y aurait-il le 'mort en service' ? Peut-être qu'il se trouvait en face d'eux suite à un ordre du quartier général de Central… Peut-être François avait-il été localisé. Peut-être l'avait-on envoyé pour le tuer. La dernière supposition était plus que probable. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour lui, il pouvait bien lui laisser cela.

Le colonel Mustang était tout de même un ami, Riza tenait à lui. Elle ne désirait pas le tuer, même si François passait en premier à l'échelle de ses priorités. La situation s'avérait complexe : des deux, un seul survivrait. Le choix reposait entre ses mains. Lequel devait-elle sacrifier ? Avec lequel allait-elle bien avancer, à l'avenir ? Serait-elle la fiancée de François Gravier ou bien la subordonnée de Roy Mustang ? Elle ne savait pas… Elle avait des raisons très valables pour garder les deux en vie… La mort de n'importe lequel la détruirait. Elle le savait.

Une odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Une senteur d'alcool. Cela la pétrifia, avant de laisser un accès de colère lui remonter à travers la gorge. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas vu l'alchimiste de flammes en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il s'était lâchement enfui et avait passé son après-midi à se bourrer la gueule tout en couchant avec des prostituées. Non mais c'était une blague ! Elle était en train de rêver, c'était cela ? Il se foutait d'elle ou quoi ? A cet instant précis, la femme tiraillée entre deux options fut presque à même de tirer. De choisir le talentueux colonel de l'armée d'Amestris. Or, elle fut interrompue par sa voix, qui se voulait méprisante, presque agressive, ce qui la choqua.

« Baissez votre arme, lieutenant. »

Riza écarquilla presque les yeux, tellement ce ton la surprit. Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'agissait que du fruit de son imagination ? Elle remarqua que son regard avait changé : il semblait plus déterminé encore, presque haineux, puis il leva sa main gantée. Il comptait donc le tuer… Allait-il faire en sorte que les flammes l'emportent elle aussi ? D'un côté, ce choix n'était pas si mauvais. Autant mourir à ses côtés…

Derrière la belle jeune femme à la chevelure blonde, François souriait. Tous les obstacles allaient être éliminés, puis il pourrait reprendre son but, qui n'était pas bien joli à imaginer… Son sourire, qu'aucun des deux n'était dans la possibilité de voir, l'une car elle avait le dos tourné, le second en raison de l'obscurité de la nuit, reflétait son sadisme. Il utilisait les gens comme bon lui semblait, sans se soucier des conséquences.

« Tue-le, Riza. »

Il savait utiliser le ton auquel elle n'était jamais capable de refuser. Son ancienne fiancée était forte aux yeux de tous, toutefois il savait comment s'y prendre pour la manipuler… Qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui était vraiment un avantage à ne pas négliger. Avec cela, il avancerait encore plus vite dans ses projets. Elle pouvait faire preuve d'une telle naïveté… Elle ne s'était pas doutée un seul instant que tout n'était que mensonge. Quelle idiote…

Riza eut la conviction que le monde s'arrêta au moment où elle tomba à la renverse suite à une attaque de Roy. Celui-ci n'eut pas l'objectif de la blesser, seulement de l'écarter du chemin. A présent, le disciple de son père avait le champ libre en direction de François. Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger, elle était pétrifiée. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger le moindre doigt. Toutes ses pensées affluaient en masse.

Ce fut dans l'impuissance qu'elle vit le feu s'abattre sur son ancien fiancé.

D'abord tremblante, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hawkeye s'approcha du corps calciné au bout de plusieurs instants, puis elle pleura, hurla. Elle l'appela en vain, comme si prononcer son prénom avait la faculté de le ramener. L'univers s'écroula pour elle. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir vivre une vie normale avec lui. Loin de l'armée. Loin de tout. Puis connaître cette notion du bonheur…

Roy regarda son premier lieutenant se lamenter au-dessus du cadavre non reconnaissable de sa récente victime. Il savait au fond de lui-même qu'elle ne pleurerait jamais ainsi pour lui. Elle contiendrait ses larmes qui n'auraient jamais eu l'ombre de l'idée de couler. A présent, la femme qui faisait battre son organe vital souffrait, par sa faute. Néanmoins, il lui avait semblé avoir vu cet homme sourire, tandis qu'il se trouvait derrière elle.

Il tourna les talons pour partir, la laisser ainsi, lorsqu'un déclic qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille résonna dans ses oreilles. Il arrêta le pas, sans pour autant se retourner.

« Navrée, colonel, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir ainsi. Je dois tenir ma promesse. »

Riza faisait pitié à voir, des larmes coulaient, son corps était secoué de spasmes. Elle tenait tant bien que mal son revolver en direction de l'assassin de son fiancé. A présent qu'il l'avait tué, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Oui, elle pourrait tirer, cette fois. Le laisser reposer dans le néant. Puis se donner la mort par la suite. Ainsi se serait achevée la vie de trois personnes au même endroit, à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

« Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Je suis une arme, lieutenant. Vous n'en êtes pas une. »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, de ce qu'elle ressentait ? De ce qu'elle allait devoir traverser dès à présent ?! Il se foutait d'elle. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Sa main trembla, elle finit par lâcher son arme. Même avec toute sa volonté, elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle donc jamais tuer Mustang ? Pourquoi était-elle si faible ?

Lorsque le pistolet rencontra le sol, il continua son chemin, la laissant seule. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, avant de rentrer chez elle. On n'entendit plus parler d'elle durant les deux semaines qui suivirent.

* * *

Roy s'était torturé l'esprit pendant ces deux semaines. Une question l'obsédait : pourquoi avait-elle hésité, à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tué ? Il représentait un obstacle à cet instant précis, dans leur parcours. Serait-il possible qu'elle fût innocente depuis le début ? Qu'il s'était ainsi trompé ? Tout cela ne serait donc qu'une machination, un complot ?

Décidé à trouver le fin mot de cette histoire, il s'était concentré sur cette affaire, et était bien déterminé à faire éclater la vérité, une fois qu'il l'aurait découverte. Ce fut ainsi qu'il arrêta de boire et de fréquenter ces bordels. Ce fut dur, au début, mais l'idée de _lui_ venir en aide l'aidait à avancer.

Avec le soutien de son équipe qui ne souffla mot à propos des accusations envers leur cher lieutenant, il découvrit la vérité en remontant sur les historiques des coups de fil, des lieux où François Gravier s'était rendu. Ce fut de cette manière qu'il repéra un lien entre lui et le général Milord, qui possédait une influence monstre. Ainsi donc, cela aurait été mis en scène par cette personne… Cette même personne qui l'avait mis en garde contre une éventuelle taupe quelques temps auparavant, peu de jours avant l'arrestation de sa chère subordonnée. Tout avait été préparé : le lien entre l'accusée et le criminel, les soupçons, les éventuelles preuves… Tout ceci aurait été préparé depuis longtemps, de ce fait, puisque Riza et Gravier se connaissaient depuis quatre ans… D'après les informations qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, il aurait reçu l'ordre d'éliminer celui-ci car sa présence devenait gênante pour le général…

Avec son meilleur charisme, le colonel Mustang fit éclater la vérité à tous le jour du procès, innocentant ainsi la jeune femme au regard de faucon. La nouvelle lui avait été transmise, et une demande de mutation lui avait été parvenu peu de temps par la suite… Cela n'était pas étonnant, suite à cette nuit… Elle lui en voulait plus que tout, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. En revanche, il avait décidé d'aller la voir. Il devait lui parler. Savoir si elle savait quelque chose de toute cette affaire… Et aussi pour mettre les choses au point.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye n'avait quasiment pas bougé durant ces quinze derniers jours. Elle s'était assise contre un mur, et ne touchait que très peu à la nourriture, son poids en avait subi les conséquences, à présent elle avait bien maigri. Black Hayate lui-même endurait les contrecoups, il n'avait presque jamais de la pâté dans sa gamelle. Mais il n'en voulait pas à sa maîtresse pour autant, et tentait de la consoler en se pelotonnant contre elle.

Elle ne répondit pas en entendant les coups contre sa porte, ses yeux toujours perdus dans le vide. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle aperçut le colonel, après qu'il fut entré par lui-même, elle se leva brusquement, toujours collée au mur, en brandissant son arme à feu, qu'elle pointa sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Cracha-t-elle.

- Je suis venu vous parler. Et comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement produit. »

Elle le fixa d'un regard assassin lorsqu'elle nota qu'il n'avait pas bu. Sans doute depuis une certaine période, il paraissait tout à fait sobre, et pas en manque. Aucune odeur d'alcool ne flottait autour de lui. Elle se détendit un peu, sans pour autant faillir à son regard de feu.

La jeune femme blonde ne répondit rien, sans le quitter des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, à la fin ? Il avait vraisemblablement mené son enquête, il savait ce qui s'était produit, on l'avait accusée à tort. On lui avait uniquement précisé que Milord et François étaient en collaboration, elle avait deviné par elle-même que le premier avait décidé de s'en prendre à elle dans le but de s'affaiblir au second… Or, elle ne connaissait pas la vraie vérité…

« Je ne vous cache pas les doutes qui m'ont assailli pendant un certain temps… J'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce que vous sachez. Quelques personnes doutent toujours de votre innocence, je voudrais les faire taire. »

Comment parvenait-il à parler aussi calmement, après ce qu'il avait osé commettre ? S'il était si proche de ses subordonnés comme il le prétendait, alors pourquoi restait-il de marbre face à cet acte ? Pourquoi ne s'excusait-il pas uniquement ? Elle en avait assez…

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis innocente ? Répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme. Vos preuves peuvent être fausses, après tout je suis la coupable idéale, ne l'oubliez pas. »

L'expression de Roy changea, il s'approcha vers elle et se positionna devant elle, puis plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête contre le mur, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle se retint de dévoiler sa surprise en conséquence de ses gestes, qui étaient pour le moins inattendus. Riza jouait avec lui, il l'avait parfaitement compris. Elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle voulait qu'il disparaisse. Elle désirait être seule à nouveau, à ruminer ses pauvres pensées.

« Vous m'auriez donc menti pendant quinze ans ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle soutint son regard, sans pour autant répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répliquer. Qu'il cherche la réponse lui-même, le graaand colonel Roy Mustang trouvait raison à tout, de toutes façons, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, là n'était pas la question. C'était ridicule qu'il soit venu ici exclusivement pour l'interroger sur ce fait-là. Il s'était débrouillé tout seul ces deux dernières semaines pour son procès, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son point de vue soit utile maintenant.

Il y avait autre chose. Son supérieur officiel n'aborderait sans doute pas le sujet par lui-même, c'était donc à elle de le faire. De lui poser cette question. Elle avait énormément utilisé le mot 'pourquoi' récemment, pourtant celui-là lui paraissait plus important que les précédents. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, d'un côté. Cet aspect était certainement véridique. Si elle avait tenu entre ses mains la décision de vie et de mort entre le colonel et François peu de temps auparavant, à présent ce premier détenait la sienne. Qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt ne dépendait au final que de la réponse qu'il lui procurerait. Quel genre de réplique lui permettrait de survivre ? Quelle catégorie d'explication la précipiterait vers la mort ? C'était tout à fait stupide de s'imaginer ce genre de choses, si elle-même ne savait répondre à ces deux énigmes.

« Pourquoi ? » réussit-elle enfin à demander, d'une voix tremblante.

Une expression de stupéfaction se dessina sur son visage. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que cette question vienne. A présent qu'il avait tué son ancien fiancé, il se devait d'assumer les conséquences, quand bien même il ne le souhaitait assurément pas.

Le regard rouge de la jeune femme s'intensifia, tandis que le noir du jeune homme commençait à fuir. Elle ne le laisserait pas se défiler, il avait intérêt à répondre, il ne quitterait pas son appartement avant cela. Elle rassembla ses forces pour répéter sa question, cette fois d'un ton plus ferme, convaincant. Cela eut pour effet qu'il la regarde un instant dans les yeux, avant de marmonner quelque chose, il cherchait vraisemblablement ses mots. Eh bien qu'il les trouve, elle attendrait.

Hawkeye ne tenait plus son index au niveau de la gâchette du revolver, ses deux mains s'agrippaient au manche, l'objet meurtrier de métal butait contre le torse de Mustang, elle le conservait afin d'affirmer sa détermination, de ne pas perdre la face.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'attendait à tout, qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille, qu'il se cogne la tête contre le mur, vraiment à tout, sauf à ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Ce fut avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Au lieu de parler, Roy l'embrassait. Sa surprise fut telle que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle en lâcha son arme à feu qui tomba avec un bruit sec au moment où elle rencontra le sol. Étant plus massif qu'elle, elle eut du mal à le repousser, néanmoins, dans un élan, elle parvint à lui asséner une baffe sur la joue. Elle était hors d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas… Comme ces… Filles avec lesquelles vous sortez, et que vous jetez comme des mouchoirs ! »

L'alchimiste de flammes ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de commettre cet acte. Ils s'étaient retrouvés si près, et… Ceci était la seule réponse qu'il était en mesure de lui donner. Il resta un instant la tête tournée suite à la gifle qu'il avait reçue, puis se retourna pour sortir de l'habitation de celle qu'il désirait, avant de souffler, au passage :

« Maintenant, vous savez. »

Il referma la porte, son cœur était brisé, éparpillé en mille morceaux. Comment avait-il pu imaginer un seul instant qu'elle aussi l'aimait ? Le contraire était tout à fait évident. A trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. Et sa brûlure était assez moche à voir. Cependant, il semblerait que ce fut l'unique moyen pour lui faire enfin comprendre la réalité…

Le poignard fut encore plus enfoncé dans la plaie toujours vive au moment où il entendit des pleurs. Il l'avait encore fait pleurer. Il n'était qu'une mauvaise influence pour elle… Où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, il la rendrait malheureuse… Alors le mieux serait qu'il s'éloigne.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Katra - Scars in my heart**

**

* * *

**

Voilà donc tout ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux ? Un pari ? Il avait dû s'amuser avec ses amis à parier qu'il la mettrait dans son lit. Riza le savait, elle était une femme difficile à obtenir. Malgré son physique pour le moins attirant, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, son caractère froid et sa tendance à rester en solitaire en refroidissait un certain nombre. Les hommes appréciaient fréquemment les femmes difficiles, mais pas trop. Étant de la seconde catégorie, peu avaient tenté d'aller plus loin. Mustang avait bien dû se marrer avec toutes ces personnes présentes au moment où il avait scellé ce pacte.

Ça, pour l'avoir atteinte, il l'avait même profondément touchée. Ses hobbys nocturnes, l'assassinat de François, à présent ce baiser... Elle se frotta le visage comme une folle, ne sachant plus de quelle manière agir, tout en laissant des larmes s'échapper, accompagnés de bruits de sanglots. Elle n'en pouvait plus... Elle ne comprenait plus rien... Tout semblait indescriptible, à présent. Celle-ci se lamenta de cette façon durant quelques heures.

Black Hayate, sentant son chagrin, se blottit contre sa maîtresse, qui le sentit à peine sur ses genoux. Le pistolet en sa possession qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains deux minutes plus tôt se trouvait un mètre plus loin, ayant glissé dans sa chute. Cependant, cela était complètement le cadet de ses soucis, elle ne pensait même plus à cet arme à feu meurtrière à l'aide de laquelle elle avait ôté la vie à nombre de personnes. Il était pourtant vrai que cela pourrait lui servir à finir la sienne, tout de suite, maintenant.

Toutefois, Riza refusait cette idée. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas dans tout de suite. Il y avait encore certains éléments dont elle devait prendre connaissance. Elle avait été idiote. Le véritable Roy Mustang n'aurait jamais agi ainsi. Il aurait, certes, bu quelques verres de temps à autres, sans pour autant devenir alcoolique, et couché avec certaines femmes, mais certainement pas des prostituées. Avec une allure telle que la sienne, toutes les femelles de Central étaient à ses pieds. Alors pourquoi ce genre de personnes ? Cachait-il quelque chose ? Un profond désarroi, qui l'aurait conduit à cette attitude ?

A elle seule, elle ne parviendrait pas à obtenir les réponses nécessaires. Il lui fallait le voir. Lui parler. Qu'il s'explique enfin, et qu'elle comprenne...

Difficilement, Hawkeye se leva, embarqua ses clefs puis sortit de l'appartement, le corps frêle et faible en raison de son manque de prise de nourriture ces deux dernières semaines ainsi que de l'air frais de la nuit qui était déjà bien avancée. Elle s'en fichait, elle souhaitait uniquement savoir.

La route fut assez éprouvante, bien qu'elle habitât à une vingtaine de minutes à pied, il lui fallut fréquemment s'appuyer contre un mur afin de reprendre son souffle. Lorsque le bâtiment de son futur ancien supérieur fut en vue, une vague de soulagement la traversa. Peut-être lui donnerait-il quelque chose à manger, s'il le désirait bien.

De connaissance, Riza savait qu'il habitait au deuxième étage, et commença donc à gravir les escaliers. L'immeuble était en majorité vide, les quelques habitants étaient en général des personnes âgées, de ce fait tous dormaient déjà, ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangé par l'un d'eux, peut-être par une connaissance extérieure, si jamais ils venaient à être interrompus.

La jeune femme aux yeux rouges se figea devant le spectacle qui lui fut offert. Roy se trouvait complètement étalé dans les escaliers, une main presque sur la rampe, les yeux fermés. Une odeur d'alcool flottait à nouveau dans l'air. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait, bordel ?!! Elle sentit une profonde colère l'envahir, elle la maîtrisa cependant, puis entreprit de passer un bras derrière sa nuque de manière à le porter jusque chez lui. Ensuite, elle attendrait qu'il se réveille et le questionnerait. Il ne se défilerait pas.

Suite à une fouille des poches par ses soins dans le but de trouver la clé de son habitation, le lieutenant le traîna, après à une reprise de souffle, jusque dans sa chambre puis le déposa sur le lit lorsqu'il sembla se réveiller. Elle s'apprêta alors à parler, or cette occasion ne lui fut pas offerte. Mustang la saisit subitement et commença à l'embrasser. Surprise, il lui fallut un temps de réaction avant de se débattre, néanmoins il la tenait fermement, et l'entraîna dans le lit. Elle ferma fort les yeux, constatant que tous ses efforts étaient vains, elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de son emprise. La peur la prit par les tripes tandis qu'il commençait à lui enlever son tee-shirt. Malgré sa volonté, son corps ne lui répondait pas. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de ne plus manger...

Il ne la lâchait pas, se plaça rapidement au-dessus d'elle. Avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, ils s'étaient retrouvés nus l'un contre l'autre, et une chose était claire : il la tenait et ne comptait pas la libérer de si tôt.

Combien de temps cela dura, Riza ne saurait le dire. En tous cas, interminable pour elle. Roy finit toutefois par s'endormir, tout en la tenant contre lui, tandis qu'elle se trouvait de dos, lui dévoilant son tatouage, à présent dégradé à certains endroits, incomplet en raison de profondes brûlures qui resteraient gravées à vie. Une sorte de lien entre eux deux. Or, pour l'instant, elle voulait tout oublier de cet homme.

Elle se dégagea de ses membres avec précaution, ne tenant pas à le réveiller puis revivre la même scène à nouveau, attrapa ses vêtements, les remit à la hâte puis s'enfuit, telle une voleuse, son allure reflétait cependant plutôt celle d'un zombie. La jeune femme marcha jusque chez elle les yeux grand ouverts par la peur, sans prêter la moindre attention au monde extérieur qui s'étendait autour d'elle, sa démarche s'identifiait à celle d'un mort-vivant.

La militaire à la chevelure blonde monta machinalement les escaliers, sentit à peine le contact de la poignée de sa porte dans la paume de sa main, puis reprit ses esprits une fois de retour au coin du salon où elle était restée assise ces deux dernières semaines. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait couché avec Roy Mustang, pour ne pas dire violée. Mon Dieu... Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Y avait-il une entité surpuissante, jouant avec les humains à sa guise, et destinée à la mener à sa perte ? Elle conserva son désarroi avant de laisser une larme couler. Puis une autre. Encore.

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis peu lorsque Roy ouvrit les yeux, sa tête lui fit atrocement mal. Quel abruti, il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus recommencer... Bien que les événements de la veille au domicile de Hawkeye aient pris le dessus. Comment pourrait-il jamais protéger les autres en se comportant d'une manière aussi lâche ? C'était décidé, à partir de maintenant, il arrêterait définitivement.

De façon à remettre ses idées au clair, le colonel aux cheveux d'ébène se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, puis, au moment de se déshabiller, il remarqua que cela était inutile, puisqu'il ne portait aucun vêtement sur lui. Étrange... Bah, il avait dû se dévêtir avant de dormir. On ne sait jamais de quoi on est capable en étant saoul. Il n'avait en aucun moyen ramené l'une de ces filles de joie, cela était contre leur règlement. Et il passait uniquement par des petites rues pour rentrer chez lui, il n'aurait pas pu emporter une quelconque femme à ses côtés. Sinon, eh bien... La honte. Il n'en aurait eu aucun souvenir.

Après s'être bien fait rafraîchir durant une dizaine de minutes sous une eau bien froide, ses idées lui furent plus claires, ainsi que ses résolutions. Il avait accompli assez de conneries, il était tant de se remettre en main, puisque la fille de son défunt maître d'alchimie ne le ferait plus, de même les membres de son équipe ne seraient jamais capables de remplir cette fonction. A ce rythme-là, il ne serait plus en état de protéger tout le monde, conformément à sa promesse. Surtout pas _elle_. Quand bien même elle le haïssait à présent, il prendrait soin d'elle de loin. Il la défendrait contre tous les maux possibles.

* * *

Ce fut ainsi qu'une autre semaine s'écoula. En raison du niveau de paperasse ayant augmenté suite à l'incarcération de l'ex-général Milord, la mutation de Hawkeye se retrouva en attente, or elle n'avait pas à venir travailler, en raison de son implication dans l'enquête et de tout un tas de lois judiciaires. De toutes manières, cela l'arrangeait bien.

Ce fut ainsi que Riza passa une autre semaine à se lamenter.

Cependant, tout ne pouvait pas toujours continuer à ce rythme.

L'œil de faucon avait tout de même tenté de recommencer à manger. Elle n'avait pas de but, à présent. Elle désirait toujours connaître le fin mot du comportement de son bientôt ex-supérieur, or celle-ci n'osait pas aller à sa rencontre. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, pour le moment. Elle avait toujours du mal à digérer ce qui s'était produit sept jours plus tôt... Et essayait d'arrêter de pleurer sur son sort de même d'aborder le sujet à partir d'un autre point de vue.

* * *

Ce soir-là, ses sens n'étaient bien sûr pas en éveil, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas ces personnes arriver. Deux hommes masqués, habillés en noir, s'étaient infiltrés dans son appartement, puis l'avaient saisie par derrière, recouvrant son nez et sa bouche d'un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme tout en tenant ses poignets dans son dos. Surprise, elle se débattit, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre, alors pourquoi s'acharner ?

Riza sentit sa conscience la quitter, puis le dernier son qu'elle entendit fut les aboiements de Black Hayate, qui fut à son tour endormi à l'aide du médicament. Tous deux s'écroulèrent dans un bruit sourd, tandis que les deux agresseurs répandaient de l'essence un peu partout dans l'habitation, en particulier près d'eux...

* * *

Roy s'était interdit d'aller à sa rencontre, se sentant coupable de l'avoir embrassée ce soir-là, alors qu'elle souffrait tellement. Son état était toujours fragile, et lui, comme un idiot, n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Néanmoins, tous les soirs, depuis sa voiture, il observait la fenêtre de son lieu de vie, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien...

Toutefois, ce fut différent, ce jour-là. Il parvenait à distinguer sa silhouette depuis son emplacement, et ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme hypnotisé. Il se demandait quelle aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas rejoint l'armée et était resté à ses côtés suite à la mort de son père... Peut-être que dans cette vie, elle l'aurait aimé. Ils se seraient mariés. Puis auraient vécu heureux. Et le secret de l'alchimie des flammes ? Il l'aurait sans aucun doute découvert, si elle s'était offerte à lui.

Mieux valait toutefois pour lui de ne pas y penser... Il ne méritait pas une existence si parfaite, où il aurait laissé les autres se salir les mains à sa place.

Son attention fut décuplée au moment où il vit une nouvelle silhouette saisir la femme qu'il aimait par derrière, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'écroule. A côté se trouvait une autre personne. Pas besoin d'un dessin, Mustang avait clairement compris la situation : Hawkeye était en danger. Peu importent les conséquences, il fallait qu'il la sauve. Il monta les escaliers à vive allure, tout en enfilant ses gants blancs brodés de rouge.

En enfonçant la porte d'entrée, une odeur d'essence lui sauta au nez, tandis qu'il aperçevait les deux malfrats en train de ricaner, un briquet en main, près de la fenêtre de manière à s'éclipser au plus vite suite à l'incendie. C'était risqué, mais il claqua des doigts afin de tuer ces deux personnes, chose qui se fit dans l'immédiat. Fort heureusement, aucune parcelle de ce liquide inflammable ne fut atteint, rendant le risque d'incendie nul.

Le talentueux colonel de l'armée d'Amestris se dirigea ensuite vers la jeune femme évanouie sur le sol, puis tâta son pouls. Fort heureusement, elle était toujours en vie. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, si elle s'était fait attaquer, d'autres viendraient encore. Elle serait plus en sécurité chez lui.

Roy la prit délicatement dans ses bras, sans oublier son fidèle chien, puis fila jusqu'à sa voiture, après quoi il conduisit jusqu'à son habitation. Il l'allongea ensuite dans son lit, Black Hayate au bord, puis s'installa en face, sur un fauteuil, tentant de remettre ses idées au clair. Il avait été idiot de penser que tout se finirait avec l'arrestation de Milord... Il avait le bras long, il aurait pu entrer très facilement en contact avec l'un de ses sbires. Quel abruti... Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligé ? La présence de Hawkeye le gênait, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'y mettre un terme... A quel point était-elle en danger ? Qui donc était corrompu ?

Il se tortura l'esprit durant une vingtaine de minutes, lorsque des mouvements se firent pressentir dans le lit. Elle se réveillait. Il interrompit ses réflexions pour la regarder. Et mince, comment allait-elle réagir, à présent ?

Lorsque Riza ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait, lorsqu'une odeur lui rappela des souvenirs remontant à une semaine. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis se redressa subitement, provoquant un malaise. Elle porta une main à son visage, assise sur le lit.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous forcer. »

Cette voix. _Lui_. Oh non. Elle était en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'était cela, et elle allait rapidement se réveiller dans son appartement si familier, son fidèle canidé noir et blanc à ses côtés, encore endormi et au pays des rêves, où il devait sans doute être entouré d'os à souhait. Au paradis des chiens, quoi.

Une bouffée de colère monta en elle. Pourquoi était-elle chez lui ? Il l'avait sauvée ? Et en quel honneur ? Il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait, il n'avait plus rien à traiter en sa compagnie. Ou bien il avait autre chose à faire ? Elle posa ses yeux rouges remplis de rage sur lui, incapable de lui pardonner.

« A quoi vous jouez ?! » cracha-t-elle.

Roy ne put retenir une certaine surprise. Mais enfin, de quoi parlait-elle ? Il était tout naturel qu'il l'ait sauvée, il tenait beaucoup à elle, qu'elle l'ignore ou non.

« Les hommes de Milord vous ont attaquée. Je vous ai secourue, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser là.

- Gardez vos belles paroles pour vous, je m'en vais. »

Riza poussa rageusement le drap puis se dirigea vers la porte, sans remarquer que son animal de compagnie était présent et toujours assoupi. Peut-être était-il plus sensible au chloroforme que sa maîtresse... Roy tenta d'ailleurs de retenir cette dernière.

« Vous êtes en danger, lieutenant. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous de vous cacher en attendant qu'on en sache plus.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?! Et pourquoi vous vous en souciez, maintenant que vous avez accompli votre pari ?!! »

Elle avait quasiment hurlé sa réplique, son regard se faisait plus haineux que jamais, le laissant coi. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état ? Serait-ce son baiser ou son meurtre qui l'aurait rendue ainsi ?

« Attendez, il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas... »

Il essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule pour la retenir, mais, comme si son contact la brûlait, elle retira son épaule si rapidement qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et glissa le dos contre la porte. Suivant ses réflexes, il fit en sorte qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop mal. Une fois le sol atteint, la jeune femme posa un regard qui se fit plus triste cette fois.

« Pourquoi... Jouez-vous autant avec les gens ? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruel ? »

Fautif, il retira sa main, tout en échappant à son regard. Le jeune homme du feu n'osa plus regarder ses yeux couleur sang qui le fixaient à la recherche d'une réponse. Il l'aurait donc blessée à ce point... Ce n'était pas son intention. Il désirait juste... Non, il avait réellement eu des pensées malsaines au moment où l'ordre de l'assassinat de François Gravier était tombé. Mais il ne tenait pas à en arriver là...

« Je... Pardon... »

Riza le fixa encore un instant. Il se foutait d'elle, c'était cela ? Comme si de simples excuses avaient la possibilité de tout réparer ! Cela ne servait à rien de rester ici, ou elle allait devenir folle. Il lui fallait partir. N'importe où, mais loin de _lui. _Elle se leva, tout en pestant sa rage.

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous pensez réellement que vos belles paroles peuvent tout arranger ?! Que je vais agir comme toutes ces idiotes qui croient tout ce que vous dites ?! Je ne suis pas comme elles !! Vous n'êtes qu'un... Qu'un sale égoïste ! Un sadique ! Vous jouez avec les gens ! Ça a dû bien vous faire rire, hein ? J'imagine que vous avez vanté votre exploit dans tous vos bordels !

- Taisez-vous.

- Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et à votre petite personne, vous...

- Taisez-vous ! »

Sa voix avait été d'abord peu convaincante, puis autoritaire, ferme, lui fermant enfin son clapet. C'était à son tour de s'énerver, à présent. Mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Il avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait, comme si un événement s'était produit à son insu.

« Je ne tolérerai pas que vous me parlez sur ce ton. »

Le regard si dur de Riza changea d'expression brusquement, comme si elle avait eu une prise de conscience. De son côté, Roy attendait patiemment qu'elle s'exprime... Et expose la raison de ses dires.

« Vous... Vous en souvenez ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. Se souvenir ? Si elle demandait cela, c'était qu'il avait été ivre au moment où cela s'était déroulé. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour la mettre dans cet état ? Il avait dû la frapper... Il n'avait jamais frappé personne. Ou l'humilier. Quelque chose comme cela.

« Puisque je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je présume que non. »

Riza ne saurait décrire avec exactitude tous les sentiments qui la traversèrent à cet instant précis. Il ne s'en rappelait même pas. Ils avaient couché ensemble et il n'en avait conservé aucun souvenir. C'était une nouvelle blague, n'est-ce pas ? D'un côté, c'était horriblement embêtant, de l'autre cela permettait de conserver un semblant de dignité, en quelques sortes, de ne pas se faire plus humilier qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Si cela était si positif, alors pourquoi les larmes coulaient-elles ? Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas empêcher ce liquide salé humidifier ses joues ? Cela parut étonner encore plus son interlocuteur qui semblait perdu depuis le début. Elle s'essuya les yeux puis tourna les talons.

« Je vois... Ne tentez pas de vous en rappeler. »

Roy apprécierait sérieusement qu'on lui explique. C'était aussi grave pour qu'elle pleure de la sorte quant au fait qu'il ait oublié ? Il la vit se diriger vers la porte menant à l'extérieur de son habitation, toutefois, par une force inconnue, si ce n'était celle de l'amour, il souhaitait l'en empêcher.

« Attendez ! Si vous sortez... Vous allez mourir. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous battre. »

Hawkeye s'était arrêtée, se tenait toujours dos à lui, sans le regarder. A sa surprise, sa voix se fit plus calme... Plus faible. Laissait-elle volontairement voir ses faiblesses ?

« Peu importe. Je suis morte ce soir-là. »

Cette vérité lui poignarda le cœur. Elle se jetait volontairement à la mort... Néanmoins, il ne le voulait pas. Il désirait qu'elle vive, pour longtemps encore.

« Je l'aimais et il m'aimait. Mais vous l'avez tué.

- Non, il ne vous aimait pas. »

Son souffle fut comme suspendu. Il plaisantait, bien sûr. Cependant, sous l'effet de la surprise, elle se retourna. Son allure n'avait plus rien de la femme forte qu'elle avait toujours montrée, on ne pouvait observer qu'une personne désespérée, le cœur brisé.

« Non... Vous mentez... Il m'aimait... Nous allions nous marier, il...

- Il ne vous aimait pas. »

Riza craqua alors, ses yeux se perlèrent. Elle était une idiote finie. Elle l'avait toujours nié, cependant, au moment où la flamme était sur le point de l'atteindre, la lumière qu'elle en dégageait avait dévoilé un sourire. Pas n'importe lequel. Un sourire sadique, fou. Il lui avait menti sur cette histoire de complot. S'il l'aimait, il ne lui aurait pas demandé de tuer son supérieur... Pas de cette manière. Pourquoi avait-elle fui la réalité ? Pourquoi se voilait-elle la face perpétuellement ? A la surprise générale, elle tomba en pleurs dans ses bras. Ne sachant que faire, Roy l'entoura de ses bras, la laissant pleurer de tout son soul.

Ils ne restèrent toutefois pas longtemps dans cette position. Elle se rendit compte de certaines choses, qu'il s'agissait après tout de la principale raison de ses lamentations ces dernières semaines... Elle le repoussa violemment puis s'échappa en courant dans les escaliers. Le colonel aux yeux noirs, d'abord étonné, finit par se lancer à sa poursuite, tout en l'appelant. A peine fut-il sur le seuil du bâtiment qu'il vit une voiture rentrer dans la jeune femme, qui s'écroula au sol. Celle-ci s'enfuit, prouvant qu'il s'agissait à nouveau des sbires de l'ancien général.

« Lieutenant !! »

Il accourut vers elle, pour voir que le choc n'avait pas été trop violent, elle parvint à se lever avant qu'il arrive, avant de se diriger un peu plus loin, puis ramasser un objet qui lui serait fort utile... Exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle le serra bien fort et le cacha de sa vue afin qu'il ne tente pas de le lui retirer.

Mustang s'enquêta de s'assurer si elle allait bien, si elle avait une quelconque blessure.

« Je suis désolée... Ne tentez pas de vous en souvenir. »

Avant même qu'il puisse être étonné, Hawkeye utilisa ce qu'elle venait de ramasser. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de verre pointu, coupant, plus grand que sa main. D'un coup sec elle l'enfonça dans sa poitrine.

* * *

**Plus qu'un chapitre, les lecteurs fidèles savent qu'ils peuvent obtenir une avant-première.**

**Je passe les TPE demain, souhaitez-moi bonne chance ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Même si j'ai senti un certain relâchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette histoire vous plaise autant. En tous cas j'en suis ravie, je crois que mon message du premier chapitre est oublié.**

**Que cela ne vous dispense pas de commenter ce dernier chapitre !**

* * *

**Within Temptation - Somewhere**

**

* * *

**

« Lieutenant ! »

Son appel était suppliant, désespéré. Il ne parvenait pas à le croire. Là, juste sous ses yeux, Hawkeye venait de tenter de se suicider. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien pu faire. En plus des lésions dues à l'accident récent, la vie ne mettrait sans doute pas longtemps avant de quitter son corps. Ce corps si beau et si pur qu'il aurait désiré posséder, si le destin en avait décidé ainsi.

Une question d'une grande difficulté s'imposa au jeune soldat aux cheveux de jais : que faire ? L'hôpital était trop risqué, les hommes de main de Milord la retrouveraient sans réel problème, de plus il ne pensait pas être en mesure de parvenir à la protéger à chaque instant : il suffirait d'une seconde d'inattention pour que le mal soit accompli. De même, celui-ci ne possédait quasiment aucune connaissance de niveau médicinal, on ne lui avait jamais non plus enseigné quoi que ce soit de l'alchimie curative.

Il était impuissant, comme les jours de pluie. C'était elle, d'ailleurs, qui l'avait traité de ce mot lors de son combat contre Scar… N'étant pas un homme de pensée mais d'action, d'instinct, le fait que les étincelles fussent difficilement déclenchables durant une averse ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Cette fois-là, encore, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Mustang l'avait remerciée, peu après, cependant la jeune militaire à la chevelure blonde avait refusé ses remerciements, prétextant son devoir, ainsi que sa promesse. Cette réponse l'avait blessé, il avait osé espérer que sa raison fusse personnelle… Il était beau de rêver.

Une petite foule commença à se former, suite à la rumeur selon laquelle une jeune femme se serait fait renverser. Il n'y avait pour le moment que trois ou quatre personnes qui s'enquéraient de l'état de blessée se trouvant dans ses bras, un morceau de verre sans aucun lien avec cet événement planté dans sa poitrine. Roy ne les remarquait même pas, sans s'empêcher de fixer le liquide rouge et chaud qui coulait de sa blessure ainsi que ses yeux clos, tout en réfléchissant à toute allure à une solution. Une voix, toutefois, parmi toutes les autres, réussit à le tirer de ses réflexions.

« Mustang ? Je dînais juste à côté et on m'a dit qu'une femme s'était… Mais c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye ! »

Une homme de la cinquantaine, mal rasé, les cheveux courts et désordonnés, les yeux surmontés de lunettes de travers représentait sa solution, son opportunité, sa chance. Knox. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux autres gens les entourant, Roy se leva, Riza dans les bras, puis le poussa jusqu'à sa voiture, tout en lui assurant qu'il lui expliquerait l'intégralité de la situation en chemin. Le pauvre médecin légiste se laissa entraîner, puis regarda le jeune homme brun déposer délicatement la blessée aux yeux rouges actuellement masqués par ses paupières sur la banquette arrière avant de prendre la place du mort, tandis que le perdu s'empara du volant. Une fois sur la route, ce dernier réclama des réponses, que Mustang lui fournit : son accusation à tort, ses poursuites, les risques encourus dans les lieux publics, tels les hôpitaux. Le vieil homme se montra compréhensif, puis accepta de lui venir en aide, il possédait bien trop de cœur masqué derrière son visage maussade pour l'abandonner à son sort.

L'homme amoureux se permit de souffler quelques instants, ne pouvant assez le remercier pour son généreux geste… Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire sans intervention ? Il se serait rendu au final dans un centre de soins, et les chances de survie de sa bien-aimée se seraient révélées minimes. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, en espérant arriver bien vite, le bandage de fortune qu'il avait appliqué sur la blessure vive n'était, pour ainsi dire, pas bien efficace.

* * *

Tout autour d'elle était noir, vide, aucun son ne traversait ce mystérieux espace. Était-ce donc cela, la mort ? Cette situation lui convenait. De cette manière, elle ne souffrirait plus ni ne blesserait plus personne. Elle errerait dans le néant pour l'éternité, laissant sa conscience se dégrader puis disparaître, de façon à ne devenir rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide. Tout le monde l'oublierait, elle oublierait tout le monde. Cela était parfait. Elle ne désirait rien d'autre. Pourquoi lui refuserait-on aussi cette liberté, ce choix ? Toute sa vie, Elizabeth avait écouté et suivi les ordres des autres : son père, l'armée, Mustang, François… C'en était assez, à présent. Être maître de sa destinée était le seul privilège qu'elle réclamait. Pourquoi n'y aurait-elle pas droit ?

* * *

Roy allongea le lieutenant de l'armée d'Amestris sur un lit désigné par Knox, puis fut chassé par ce dernier pour les soins. Penaud, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé miteux d'où se soulevèrent quelques nuages de poussière, il n'y prêta néanmoins aucune attention et entreprit de se prendre la tête dans les mains dans le but de mettre les choses aux clair. Riza se trouvait en sécurité, pour l'instant. Cela ne durerait pas, ils finiraient par la retrouver puis la tuer. Il ne parviendrait pas à la protéger indéfiniment. A ce moment-là, ils l'auraient, finalement. Puis fin de l'histoire, tous rentreraient tranquillement chez eux. Et lui ? Sans elle, il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Comment parviendrait-il à devenir führer sans son précieux support ? De toutes manières, ce poste ne l'intéressait guère si elle n'était pas là afin d'être la première à connaître le monde qu'il créerait.

Elle n'était pas immortelle, raison de plus pour la défendre du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Pour cela, il n'existait qu'une seule solution. Et il était bien résolu à l'exécuter. Il fallait éradiquer le mal à la source. Comme on dit : coupe la tête et la bête mourra. Tue Milord et Riza vivra. Il était inutile de préciser qu'il s'agissait là d'une mission suicide. Milord possédait une grande force, même pour quelqu'un de talentueux comme Mustang. Son rang de général n'était pas le fruit de pots-de-vin. Sa puissance était connue de tous, d'où le fait que l'affaire ait été étouffée par les hauts-gradés de l'armée.

Knox sortit soudain de la chambre, puis assura qu'elle se trouvait hors de danger, aucun organe vital n'avait été touché, il lui fallait surtout du repos, la belle se trouvait d'ailleurs encore endormie. Roy le remercia du fond du cœur puis se rendit à son chevet, après avoir pris le soin de fermer la porte : le brave homme n'avait pas besoin d'assister à la scène, quand bien même il se doutait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation que leur relation était autre que professionnelle, sans pour autant en connaître l'ampleur. Le jeune alchimiste aux yeux noirs prit place à côté du lit, sur un tabouret, puis saisit délicatement la fine main de sa subordonnée. A l'aide de celles-ci, la militaire aux cheveux dorés lâches avait tué des gens. Beaucoup de personnes. Sur l'ordre de personnages égoïstes et avides de pouvoir. Il souhaiterait tant lui éviter ce mode de vie…

« J'ai l'impression… Que tant que je serai près de vous, vous souffrirez. Je ne veux plus vous voir pleurer. Je vous en prie, vivez, je vais tout arranger pour que vous souriez à nouveau. »

Mustang serra sa main un peu plus fort, puis se risqua à s'approcher vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Une embrassade innocente, pas engagée, comme si elle avait été déposée sur les lèvres.

« Je vous aime de tout mon cœur. »

Il l'avait enfin avoué. Dommage qu'elle ne fusse pas en mesure de lui répondre, ni même de l'entendre, à ce moment précis. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais, pourtant il se sentait juste heureux. Il allait mourir pour la femme qu'il aimait. Roy la regarda une dernière fois, lâcha sa main puis sortit. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. En sortant, il découvrit Knox, avachi sur le canapé, entouré de moutons de poussière qui ne semblaient pas le préoccuper. L'alchimiste de flamme le pria de prendre soin d'elle, lui donna une somme d'argent qui embarrassa bien le destinataire, puis partit.

La nuit était bien avancée. N'ayant pas sa voiture et n'ayant pas osé emprunter définitivement celle du médecin qui en avait déjà tant fait, il marcha à vive allure, tout en sentant l'air frais traverser ses cheveux d'ébène, tandis qu'il enfilait ses gants blancs surmontés d'un cercle alchimique brodé au fil rouge. Rouge, tel le feu. Il lui faudrait un trentaine de minutes pour atteindre le centre de détention où était enfermé l'ex-général Milord. S'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir, au moins l'emporterait-il avec lui dans sa tombe. Comment réagirait Hawkeye, à l'annonce de sa mort ? Pleurerait-elle ? Il ne savait pas du tout…

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur ces environs-là durant sa marche, sans pour autant perdre son objectif de vue. Ce fut ainsi que le bâtiment recherché apparut dans son champ de vision au bout d'une demi-heure. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour tandis qu'il apercevait les deux gardes. Ne souhaitant pas de morts inutiles, il créa nuage de poussière, puis, tel un éclair, le colonel le plus jeune de l'armée pénétra l'immeuble, tout en prenant soin de créer un éboulement au niveau de l'entrée de manière à empêcher tout renfort extérieur de s'introduire à l'intérieur. Au quartier général, Roy avait vaguement entendu dire que son homme se trouvait un peu plus loin, il n'y avait qu'un étage, réservé aux ''légers'' criminels. Des gardiens tentèrent de le rattraper, or il détruisit tous les passages, empêchant à tous de rentrer autant que de sortir… Il était bel et bien coincé. Vraisemblablement, l'action était aussi au menu du récent prisonnier, qui profita de la distraction pour se débarrasser de ses gardiens, puis sortir de sa cellule pour finalement se retrouver face à l'alchimiste de flamme. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

« Tiens tiens, le colonel Mustang… Ou bien est-ce général, à présent ? Il faut savoir être sans pitié pour monter en grade. »

Roy claqua des doigts afin d'exploser un pan de mur derrière Milord, lequel n'était nullement impressionné.

« Trêve de bavardages. C'est ta vie qui m'intéresse. »

* * *

Riza mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser sa situation lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle en pleura presque en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas morte. Pourquoi donc faisait-elle toujours partie des vivants ? Ce fut au moment où Knox entra dans la chambre dans le but de changer son bandage qu'elle nota l'absence de son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle laissa le brave sauveur appliquer sa nouvelle compresse lorsqu'elle lui demanda où se trouvait sa plus vieille connaissance. Celui-ci parut gêné puis annonça qu'il s'était comporté de façons étrange avant de partir une bonne trentaine de minutes auparavant. La jeune femme au cœur lourd sa passa une main sur le front au bout de longues minutes, après avoir réalisé la gravité de la situation. Il était parti affronter Milord.

« Quel abruti… »

Une fois le soin fini, elle se releva tant bien que mal malgré les protestations du vieux médecin, qu'elle ignora. Elle sortit de la chambre, toutefois celle-ci ne parvint pas à marcher sans l'aide du mur. Et mince… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de tenter de se suicider ? Voilà que même ses jambes tremblaient, à présent.

« Donnez-moi de l'adrénaline, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Quoi ?! Hors de question, votre organisme ne le supportera pas !

- Peu m'importe, je suis morte depuis longtemps. Vos efforts ne serviront à rien, vous ne me ramènerez pas.

- Raison de plus ! Et comment pensez-vous que le colonel réagira s'il venait à l'apprendre ? »

Riza se tut quelques instants, sans le quitter des yeux, leurs regards tous deux déterminés et plongés l'un dans l'autre. Elle soupira, puis parla d'une voix plus calme.

« Vous êtes au courant de ma situation, n'est-ce pas ? Cet idiot s'est mis en tête de la résoudre, mais cela lui coûtera la vie. Apparemment, il faut que je sois sa nounou une dernière fois. »

Knox en resta bouche bée. Les yeux de faucon de la jeune femme lui précisèrent qu'elle trouverait bien un moyen pour le rejoindre, avec ou sans son aide. Il baissa les épaules, vaincu. Il planta alors sa seringue dans le bras de celle-ci, tout en l'informant que la durée de l'effet serait de trois heures, avant de lui confier les clés de sa voiture, un revolver ainsi que des recharges.

« S'il vous plaît, revenez vivants, tous les deux… »

Hawkeye s'installa dans le véhicule puis démarra, tout en sentant des forces lui revenir petit à petit. Trois heures. Voilà le temps dont elle disposait pour le sauver de sa stupidité. Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi risquait-il sa vie pour la sienne ? Il s'agissait de son rôle, pas du sien ! De plus, elle ne le méritait pas. De ce fait, pourquoi pensait-elle perpétuellement à lui, alors que son propre temps était compté, tout autant ? Au bout des trois heures, si elle ne recevait pas de traitement adapté, la jeune femme tomberait sans doute dans le comas, faute de surmenage. Il ne nécessitait pas trois heures pour sauver Mustang, une tout au plus lui suffirait. Une fois le traître mort, la voie de l'hôpital serait libre. Et ensuite ? Elle lui demanderait la raison de ses actes. En fonction de sa réponse, elle agirait en conséquence. Probablement résignerait-elle sa mutation et resterait-elle à ses côtés, ou bien disparaîtrait-elle définitivement, sans laisser de traces. Peut-être reprendrait-elle l'activité qui lui avait coûté cet état? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait rien, ne serait-ce qu'une chose : il valait mieux qu'elle se concentre sur l'instant présent, le futur patienterait.

Il lui fallut moins d'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre sa destination. Connaissant son colonel, Riza prit le soin de se garer à une centaine de mètres du pénitencier, son acte n'aurait pas été discret, une foule serait donc en train de se former, les secours de même que les renforts appelés. S'il avait été décidé à mourir dès le début, il aurait bloqué les accès. Cependant, c'était sous-estimer l'œil de faucon, son fidèle second, que de penser que personne, même pas elle, ne pourrait le rejoindre. Rien n'était sans faille. Le soldat aux yeux rouges se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment, où personne ne se trouvait encore. Cette partie-là comportait des fenêtres blindées, dont elle connaissait les points faibles. Un coup de revolver par-ci, un autre par-là, et un passage était ouvert. A force d'accomplir des missions plus saugrenues les unes que les autres sous les ordres du colonel Mustang, on prenait rapidement le coup de main. Riza pénétra dans la bâtisse, tout en se tripotant une main. Elle avait l'impression de sentir un contact rompu peu de temps auparavant. Lui avait-on tenu la main et s'en souviendrait-elle ? Étrange… Elle y penserait plus tard, pour le moment, la rescousse de l'ancien apprenti de son père primait sur toutes ses occupations.

Des explosions familières se firent entendre plusieurs couloirs plus loin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, aussi se précipita-t-elle vers l'origine. Les allées étaient désertes, ce qui l'avantagea : personne ne pourrait la déranger dans sa mission, de cette façon. A toute allure, elle atteignit la base du couloir où elle put voir Roy se faire expulser d'une salle puis se cogner durement contre un mur avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol. Milord, arborant quelques brûlures, apparut dans son champ de vision, un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir achever son adversaire qui s'était révélé coriace. Il possédait un talent monstre et aurait pu le surpasser, raison de plus pour finir ses jours tout de suite. Le traître ne put néanmoins pas parvenir à ses fins, un coup de feu retentit puis atteignit son torse, perforant son cœur, ce qui entraîna sa mort. Son corps s'effondra sur le sol, tandis que des paroles résonnaient dans la tête du sniper.

_J'ai l'impression… Que tant que je serai près de vous, vous souffrirez. Je ne veux plus vous voir pleurer._

Quelles étaient ces phrases ? Pourquoi la voix de cet homme qui lui avait tout pris ne quittait-elle pas sa tête ?

_Je vous en prie, vivez, je vais tout arranger pour que vous puissiez sourire à nouveau._

Elle lâcha son arme à feu, tandis que des larmes coulaient toutes seules, alors que ses doigts se portèrent à son front lorsqu'elle entendit la phrase suivante.

_Je vous aime de tout mon cœur._

Ce serait donc pour une raison aussi… Stupide qu'il prenait tous ces risques ? Parce qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle ? Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Elle reporta son attention sur lui au moment où il se mit à bouger.

* * *

Son corps le faisait souffrir… Il fallait qu'il se lève et le tue. Ou elle mourrait. Cela, Roy ne le supporterait pas. S'il ne parvenait pas à l'emporter dans sa tombe, jamais il ne pourrait regarder son maître en face, une fois là-haut. Il se haïrait pour l'éternité. Toutefois, un coup de feu bien connu retentit, le blessé aux cheveux de jais ne put que voir Milord s'effondrer tout près de lui. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle devrait être allongée sur le lit de Knox, en attendant d'être en état de bouger ! Il ne put cependant nourrir aucune rancœur envers elle.

« Lieutenant… »

Riza s'approcha vers lui, après avoir pris le soin d'essuyer ses larmes inutiles, puis se mit à genoux à ses côtés avant de le prévenir qu'il fallait vite sortir. Elle approcha ses mains afin de l'aider à se relever, or son contact lui rappela quelque chose. Il attrapa fermement son poignet, avant de la regarder.

« Je… Pardon… Je m'en souviens… »

La jeune femme se pétrifia. Cette nuit. Il venait de s'en rappeler. Sa dignité était fichue, envolée.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, colonel. Je vous avais demandé de ne pas vous remémorer cela. C'est comme… Ça. Vous pensez que je serais heureuse si vous mourez ? »

Et mince, elle avait dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, car son regard se faisait plus insistant.

« Vous… Vous souvenez… De tout ? »

Hawkeye ne bougea plus, un instant, tout en essayant de faire le point sur tous les sentiments qui l'avaient traversée depuis le début de cette escapade. Toutes ses pensées possédaient un lien avec _lui_. Dès qu'_il_ était concerné, elle était sur le pied d'attaque. Riza devait être amoureuse de lui… De ce genre d'amour pouvant apporter un désespoir infini autant qu'un bonheur intense. Malheureusement pour elle, la première option semblait être favorisée… Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, en guise de réponse, avant de recommencer à s'agiter.

* * *

Roy n'avait pas pu décrire son sentiment au moment où il avait découvert ce qui s'était déroulé à peine une semaine avant… Mon Dieu, c'était de sa faute… D'un côté, il avait obtenu une partie de ce qu'il désirait, c'est-à-dire son corps, mais bordel, il avait violé Riza ! A cause de son comportement lâche, elle avait souffert. Elle avait paru si faible, et il en avait profité. Il ne méritait pas de la connaître, d'avoir été protégé par ses soins durant toutes ces années. S'il n'avait pas été formé par son père, jamais ils ne se seraient rencontrés, elle ne souffrirait pas. Tout justifiait la haine qu'elle pourrait entretenir envers lui. Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'embrassait-elle ? Elle n'avait montré aucune trace d'amour dans tous ses actes, au contraire, ces derniers avaient même dévoilé son ressentiment envers lui. Or, ne disait-on pas que la haine était proche de l'amour ? L'aimait-elle, en réalité ? L'avait-elle toujours caché, ou bien venait-elle de s'en rendre compte ? Il se sentait… Heureux. Léger. Il souhaiterait partir à ses côtés, cependant son corps était lourd…

« Il faut vite sortir d'ici, tout va s'écrouler.

- Je… Ne peux pas bouger… Et je vous empêcherai de sortir à temps. »

En effet, autour d'eux les fondations tremblaient en résultat du bourrinage de ce cher colonel, quelques pierres tombaient déjà non loin d'eux. Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille et le laisse derrière elle. Sa vie importait peu, tant qu'elle vivait.

« Je reste avec vous, annonça-t-elle fermement.

- Non, je vous en prie…

- Je suis assez grande pour décider de mes choix ! Et je ne veux plus être seule. »

Roy savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à la faire changer d'avis. Elle savait être entêtée, autant que lui. Celle-ci l'embrassa encore une fois.

« Je t'aime. »

Autour d'eux, le bâtiment s'effondrait, les blocs de pierre tombaient sur le sol.

La dernière image que l'on eut d'eux fut enlacés.

* * *

Roy ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout était blanc autour de lui, il ne sentait plus son corps… Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires afin de se remémorer le combat et l'éboulement. Riza ! Où se trouvait-elle ? Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne la vit pas. Il était allongé dans une chambre d'hôpital… Ces endroits n'étaient pas mixtes, elle ne pouvait donc pas être à ses côtés. On avait dû la placer dans une autre pièce… Il fallait qu'il la voie. Qu'il lui parle. Il désirait plus que tout la tenir dans ses bras...

Un médecin ainsi qu'une infirmière, l'air affolé, entrèrent puis posèrent des questions sur son état, auxquelles il répondit brièvement, le jeune blessé ne sentait plus ses membres, de plus celui-ci éprouvait de la difficulté à les mouvoir… Saletés de blessures et d'anti-douleurs qui privaient de sensations. Il se retrouva seul un moment, lorsque, à sa grande surprise, Havoc entra. Quel plaisir de le voir sur pieds ! Il fallait dire qu'il avait été assez amoché cette nuit-là. Son ami savait sans aucun doute où celle qu'il aimait se trouvait, il pourrait l'y conduire.

« Où est Riz… Le lieutenant ? »

Son impatience grandissait, surtout qu'à présent il savait qu'elle l'aimait tout autant. Dorénavant, tous deux iraient de l'avant. Son ambition pour le poste de führer ne s'en retrouvait que plus renforcée. Il atteindrait le sommet de la hiérarchie puis l'épouserait, ils n'auraient pas à se cacher, ainsi. Havoc le fixa de ses yeux bleus, puis prit une inspiration.

« Le lieutenant Hawkeye… Est mort dans l'éboulement. Vous êtes resté dans le comas pendant trois ans. »

* * *

**Ainsi s'achève cette histoire, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Que vous soyez inscrits ou non, je vous prie, commentez, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur cette fin, ne pensez pas que les autres le feront toujours à votre place. J'ai peur que ça ait été prévisible…**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine fic, le 5 avril =)**


End file.
